Untold
by Wixy
Summary: Will Faith and Buffy ever get it on? ***CHAPTER 5 ADDED*** Contains girl-on-girl so if no like-y, no read-y!
1. If you had to be with a girl

Just loaned character names from BTVS – However no vamps or demons – just everyday people!

Based on true events and slightly fabricated at times. Rated M as it will get a little raunchy!

First time doing this but would love any feedback. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**If you had to be with a girl…**

One-sided love is hard. It's hard to watch the person you love be with someone else. It's hard that they only see you as a friend, a really good friend and that's it.

But sometimes, it felt like… I was more than a friend. Sometimes I read her eyes and they would tell me they want to be with me but they can't. Those deep brown eyes told me so many things that her lips could not…

Or was it my mind playing tricks; wishful thinking? Surely there's a thin line between innocent gestures and outright flirting/come on signals… isn't there?

After graduating I couldn't find my ideal job so I settled for a job at a communications company. My dull work consisted of data entry, data entry and more data entry. I'd made a really good friend, Xander; we basically took our breaks together and hung out after work – mainly consisted of drinking.

One night he randomly asked me, "If you had to be with a girl, who would it be?" He meant someone famous.

I started to rack my brains, I mean I was pretty straight as straight can be but I never felt uncomfortable with stating if a woman was pretty or beautiful. Okay so I was a little taken aback by his question but at the same time it really got me thinking. So I started to explain, "I like dark hair, dark eyes in men so I don't see why it would be in different in a woman, I dunno I quite find Eliza Dushku to be good looking." I meant hot but I went with a less lesbianistic approach.

A few days had passed and we were taking a break in the staff canteen at work. My eyes wandered towards the deli counter as Xander was yapping away about what we should do at the weekend. And there she was; the very loose description of the type of woman I wouldn't necessarily kick out of bed. She was tall, slim, dark hair with a little waive in it. She was waiting to be served and she glanced over at me. Our eyes may have locked for like 2 seconds but there was almost a look of recognition. But our gaze was interrupted by the lady behind the counter who started to talk to her. All this time Xander was still talking and I just blurted out, "her!" Xander looked confused. I looked at him and said, "you remember when you asked me if I was to be with a woman? I'd choose her."

Xander looked over to where I was looking and responded with, "nice choice, Buffy."

"Who is she? I haven't seen her before." I asked out aloud knowing he wouldn't have a clue himself.

**TBC...**


	2. Five minutes of Faith

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Five minutes of Faith..**

At least a week had gone by and I never saw the mystery woman again. I was on a break so I went to the smoking room for a quick cigarette. Looking back, this moment was either the best move I'd ever made or quite the opposite because I fell so hard, for a woman. A woman I inevitably could not have.

I was sat in the room on my own, just staring out the window. I heard the door open and voice say, "it's cold in here". Her voice was deep and husky, kind of sexy. I turned to face the source of the voice and I almost choked on my cigarette. You guessed it; it was the mystery woman. She moved to close the window and sat opposite me. I could feel my heart racing. What the hell was going on here? I'm going to kill Xander for asking me _that_ question.

Still hanging on to her last words I finally responded and said, "yeah." She looked at me a little confused, so I continued with, "yeah, it's pretty chilly in here." She smiled. Her smile was soft and friendly. I had to speak to her to hear her voice again, it was mesmerising, so I asked the obvious, "Are you new here? Just I haven't seen you around before." I lied.

She took a drag of her cigarette and blew out slowly. It seemed to me to be quite seductive. She looked at me and said, "I saw you the other day; in the canteen." She took another drag on her cigarette.

Busted! "Oh yeah, right, I thought you looked familiar." I stalled my response as far as I could and came up with a real winner, "I was talking to my friend, Xander, at how slow the service was and we glanced over to the deli counter to see how big the queue was." I'm so bad at this! But it was a real treat to hear her voice.

The woman smiled and said "I thought you and your friend were checking me out." She looked out the window again almost posing for me, as if she knew I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I laughed nervously, "Well anyway I'm Buffy and I work on floor 3."

She looked back towards me and smiled again, "I'm Faith, I work on the ground floor."

"Ah right, that's probably why I don't see you around." And the first prize for sucky conversation skills goes to Buffy!

Faith simply took another drag of her cigarette and smiled at me. She raised to her feet, put her cigarette out in the ash tray and looked up at me. "I'm sure I'll see you around, Buffy."

Staying true to my sucky conversation skills I remained silent and couldn't even utter a goodbye. Before I knew it she was gone. My first five minutes of Faith.

**TBC**


	3. Falling for her

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Falling for her**

"Her name's Faith." I smiled as I sat at my desk.

"Who?" Xander spun in his chair to face me.

I looked at him, "the girl. THE girl!" I said excitedly. "I was just sat in the smoking room on my own and she…"

"Whoa, hold on, rewind!" Xander interrupted. "You said girl? Are you like a lesbian now?" There was mischievous grin on Xander's face.

I punched his shoulder. "No! Shut up! I just… happened… to speak to her… and we exchanged names is all."

"Is all? Well how come you're so excited about this?" He pointed out. He continued to say "Does the Buff fancy a taste of the muff?"

"Oh gross. Trust you to lower the tone." But I think he was right.

"Lower the tone? I think it lowered the moment you decided you wanted a piece of… Faith is it?" Xander said matter-of-factly as he returned to look at his computer screen.

I sensed an ounce of jealousy in his tone but screw that I have my own shit to deal with. Like, what the fuck was happening here? And why was I so excited about knowing this girl's name? I looked at Xander who was staring at his computer screen and blamed him, "it's your fault you dick. Getting me thinking about women like that."

I turned to my computer screen and tried to work but my mind was on Faith.

Her eyes were really something. Looking into her eyes was like looking into her soul; and it looked beautiful. Her eyes were mesmerising but at the same time they intimidated me.

Was I falling for her?

I started to think about her lips; they were full. Her lip gloss glistened when she spoke to me. Her hair was dark and had a little waive in it. Her make-up was simple but alluring.

Oh shit, maybe I was falling for her?

I'd noticed her toned body when she was sat in front of me. She had a slight tan too, she wasn't as olive as me but she had perfect-flawless skin.

Fuck. I was most certainly falling for her.

I checked the time and thought I'll have a smoke break at the same time tomorrow so I could see her again.

I started to imagine scenarios of what I would say the next time I saw her.

What the freaking hell? Why was I even thinking about any of this?

Right, tonight, going out with Xander where there will be a lot of MEN and beer!

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I think these chapters are more like scenes. I'll make the next chapter a little longer... which means it's gonna get a bit steamy :-) <strong>


	4. Beer & wine, fine  Faith & beer, oh dear

_A/N: Okay so I booked up my ideas and took into consideration how short the previous chapters were. So here goes a longer chapter. Hope you like. Please read and review, let me know how I'm doing and I'll keep on writing. If you have any suggestions what could happen or if you want it to be more or less of something, tell me, I'll work in everyone's thoughts and opinions! _

**CHAPTER 4**

**Beer and wine, fine. Faith and beer, oh dear!**

I'd managed to get Xander to come out with me that evening. I just needed to take my mind off Faith and drown myself in a few beers. We were sat on the balcony which overlooked the main part of the bar. It was our spot for perving on the hotties.

I scanned the bar area over the balcony and to my dismay the bar wasn't as busy as I'd hoped. Also our conversations were slowly drying up. It was as if Xander purposely didn't mention Faith. But maybe that was a good thing because I needed to think straight (!)

I looked at my watch, 7.53pm. This wasn't going as planned, so I rose to my feet. "Think I'm gonna head."

Xander looked up at me and said, "no you're not!" He looked over to the bar, which made me look and there she was. Faith. She looked amazing; she was wearing black leather pants and a short red top showing off her midriff. I sat back down watching her order a drink. Looked like whiskey from where I was sat. Gross. But kinda hot knowing she likes the hard stuff. I could feel my heart racing. Faith leant on the bar with her back to it as she took a sip from her whiskey. She had a belly button ring. Could this girl get any more sexier? Every little thing is making me want her. So much for taking my mind off her I just wanted to go over to her and… kiss her.

Lost in my thoughts whilst watching her she spotted me and smiled. I sank back in my chair. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! I plucked up the courage to look back and smiled at her. It was as though I had no control over myself and before I knew it I was signalling her to come up and join us. What was I doing? She started to make her way up the stairs. I literally had 30 seconds to come up with at least 3 conversations that didn't make me sound like the complete idiot she met in the smoking room.

By the time I realised I needed to think of 3 different things to talk about she was already standing in front of me. "Hi Buffy," she smiled. She looked at Xander and said, "hi Buffy's friend."

"Sorry." I stood up and continued. "Xander, Faith. Faith, Xander."

Xander smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna get some drinks in."

"Great! I'll have the same." I pitched in.

Xander looked at Faith, her glass not quite empty. "Triple Jack," she smiled.

Xander left to go to the bar, I sat down and Faith chose to sit next to me, but the only way to her chair was to squeeze past me. All of a sudden I had her tight little tushie wiggling before me to get to the seat. Did she do that on purpose? What was she doing to me? I snapped out of it. "So, how come you're here alone?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm meeting some friends here." She said as she looked over the balcony to the bar. She turned to face me and added, "that boy totally has the hots for you!"

I sat up in my chair. "What? Xander? No way!"

"Way! I can tell these things. Or wait then again." Faith took a sip from her drink.

"Then again, what?"

"I kinda got this vibe from you, but that can't be right." Faith was looking deep into my eyes. Our eyes locked again. There really was a weird connection between us. I could feel it and I damn well knew she could too.

"Buffy. Buffy. BUFFY!" Xander was back. "Buffy we need to go." He announced.

I looked at Xander. "Why, what's happened?"

"It's Angel. He's gotten into a fight again."

"Oh well we better go then." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh wait why would I care about my ex getting into a fight?"

Faith looked a little taken aback by my brashness.

"Buffy, come on, he's still my friend." Xander pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Faith. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Faith looked a little disappointed. "No, no. It's cool. My friends will be here soon anyway. You go. Glad we bumped into each other though." Then she flashed that smile. Dimples to die for. Or kill for. At that time I would have easily have killed Xander for taking me away from Faith, and Angel for getting into a goddamn fight.

"I'll hopefully see you tomorrow at work." I said to Faith as I walked away with Xander.

* * *

><p>Turned out Angel was okay. I didn't see him but Xander called me later that evening. I didn't care for Angel anymore but somehow he still figured in my life. Moreover Xander hated the guy when I was dating him but as soon as we broke up they somehow became friends. Maybe Faith was right. She was certainly right about those vibes she was getting. I knew I was obvious the way I behaved around her. But I couldn't help it. I was besotted.<p>

Later that night while I was laying in bed thinking about, well, Faith obviously, I heard the doorbell go. I lived in a smallish one bed apartment, so I was out of bed and at the door in no time. I opened the door and was shocked and pretty delirious, to see who was standing there. It was Faith. How she knew where I lived I had no idea but quite frankly I didn't care.

"Faith? What are you…?"

"Uhmm Buffy." Faith looked at me a little oddly.

I realised I was standing in my thong and vest. Embarrassed, I grabbed a cardigan from the back of the door. "Sorry!" was the only word that escaped my mouth. I put my cardigan on and invited Faith in.

As I led the way to the kitchen I said, "Is everything ok, Faith?"

We sat at the breakfast counter facing each other. "I'm sorry B, coming to your home like this. Can I call you B?" Faith asked.

B. I did quite like that. "No don't be sorry and you can call me B. You'd be the first and possibly the last, but I like it coming from you." I felt myself going red. Did I actually say that out aloud? I swivelled out of my stool and walked towards the fridge. "Do you want a drink?" I opened up the fridge which had some bottles of beer, wine and a carton of milk. "I really need to go shopping." I said jokingly.

"Uh, wine would be ok." Faith suggested.

"I know you're a whiskey girl, but this has a bit of a kick to it." I grabbed a couple of glasses and began to pour. "So what's up?" I asked as I gave her a glassful of wine.

Faith untied her jacket from around her waist and put it on the worktop. "You left this."

"Oh! I hadn't even realised I'd left it to be honest! But thanks for bringing it." I felt like there was another reason she'd come to me and I foolishly said, "It could have waited til tomorrow." I closed my eyes as I said it, cringing. Why the fuck am I such a dumb fuck? "I mean..."

"I know. But there's something about you B that made me come to you." Faith stood up and walked to my side of the counter. With my eyes closed I froze in my seat. I could feel her, smell her, taste her, getting closer to me. My lips were dry so I licked them as I took a deep breath in. She swivelled my stool to face her. "Look at me B." I opened my eyes and was confronted by her big brown eyes, drawing me in, peeking into her soul. "What do you see when you look at me B?"

I stumbled to get any words out. "I…I…" Was this really happening?

"Just tell me. I know you see something, I see it reflecting in your eyes when you look at me."

My eyes were locked in her gaze. "Your eyes draw me in Faith. They want to tell me things your lips won't ever say, your heart won't let you feel, and even your mind won't allow you to think."

Faith moved in closer to my face. She whispered seductively, "what do my eyes say B?" Her lips were inching closer to mine.

My throat was dry, I swallowed hard. Faith used her hands to part my legs so she was standing between them. I pushed myself slightly forward into her crotch as our lips closed in with a gentle kiss. I parted my lips slightly to encourage access into my mouth and Faith understood. Her tongue entered my mouth softly as we kissed without hesitation.

Faith took her time exploring my mouth with her tongue. Meanwhile my hands found their way to Faith's ass. I pulled her into me hard. I needed to feel contact on my throbbing clit. I moaned into Faith's mouth wanting more of her.

Faith lifted me up off the stool onto the counter. We stopped kissing momentarily to catch our breath. We looked at each other again and her lips crushed hard onto mine wanting more of me. With Faith between my legs she pulled me to her crotch leaning into to me. I could feel her belt rubbing my clit through my thong. I was so wet. Faith was making me feel so horny. Faith began to kiss my neck, whilst pulling my cardigan down and out of the way. My nipples were erect inviting Faith to lick them, suck them, bite them. Faith hands slid under my vest as I arched my back, waiting to feel her hands on my naked body. She rubbed her thumbs over my nipples feeling how rock hard she'd made them. I looked at her as I bit my bottom lip. "Faith. I want you."

Faith looked up at me and needed no more consent she pulled my vest off over my head and began kissing me again as she rubbed each of my breasts. We moaned at the same time. She trailed kisses down my neck making her way to my right nipple. She licked around my nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it whilst pinching the other. I sucked in the air. "Oh Faith!" I exclaimed.

Faith stopped and looked at me. She reached over the counter for the bottle of wine and pulled the cork out with her mouth and spat it out. She guided me to lean back a little as she poured some wine over my breasts whilst licking it off. Some of the wine trickled down towards my 'soaking in my own juices' thong. Faith looked up at me as she realised my thong was still on. She put the wine bottle down to free up both hands. She placed her fingers either side of my thong as I lifted up slightly and she slowly removed them whilst kissing down my toned legs. "Your body is beautiful B." Faith parted my legs once again as she knelt down to kiss my inner thighs. "Mmmm you smell so good baby." Faith continued to inch closer to my pussy. As she positioned herself with full view of my pussy she licked my clit and trailed her tongue down to my pussy.

I arched my back and moaned in pure pleasure as she took the same time to explore my pussy with her tongue as she did my mouth. "Oh Faith, that feels so good." The way Faith was making me feel was like no man ever had. She knew how to make it feel so good. It made sense a woman knows a woman's body better than any man could. It seemed Faith wanted to make me feel more than good when she licked up to my clit and sucked on it hard whilst a finger, then two fingers plunged deep inside my pussy. "Oh fuck, Faith, Yes. Fuck it hard." The words did it for her she pummelled a third finger into my tight pussy. "Oh Faith, I'm gonna cum." Faith stopped sucking my clit and watched me as she pumped my pussy hard with her fingers.

I could see her smiling, "Cum for me B. Cum all over my hand." She used her free hand to massage my breasts as I came in pure ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhh Faiiiiiiiithhh!" I screamed, as I flopped back onto the counter.

Faith removed her fingers and I suddenly felt empty and alone. I didn't like it when she wasn't touching me. Faith licked her fingers, "mmmm you taste good too B."

I sat up. My juices were all over the worktop. I noticed Faith was still fully dressed. "Faith. You are amazing."

Faith walked over to the fridge. "Fancy a beer?"

"I fancy a taste of you."

Faith turned round and chucked a beer in my direction. I caught it as she said, "Your time will come B."

Faith opened her beer and drank the whole bottle. I watch her as I opened my beer. She looked so sexy and I wanted her again. "Oh fuck!" The beer from my bottle sprayed all over me.

Faith put her empty bottle on the worktop. "Oh no I better lick that…"

Suddenly my eyes opened.

The sun was beaming on my face from the window.

I was in my bed. I closed my eyes hard and opened them again and searched for Faith.

My pussy was dripping wet.

I scrambled out of bed and went into the kitchen. My jacket, an open bottle of wine, one empty bottle of beer and a half empty bottle of beer adorned the worktop. My cardigan, vest and thong laying on the floor. I was naked.

What the fuck? Was it a dream or did it really happen? I checked the time it was 10am. Shit I was late for work. Why didn't I set my alarm? There was no time think I needed to shower and get my ass into work.

**TBC**


	5. Never been kissed

_**A/N:**__ Although this story started off based on true events it's starting to take a different turn… I may have to change the title of this fic… but we'll see what happens. I'll start writing chapter 6 soon and it will have some more 'scenes of a sexual nature'! No idea where this story is going but I'm thinking to cut out Xander et el and make it just about Buffy and Faith… How god intended it! Enjoy… x_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Never been kissed**

How I managed to get showered and ready in 10 minutes is beyond me. As I made my in to work I was racking my brains trying to separate fact from fiction from yesterday's craziness. I couldn't work out what had actually happened. I know for sure I went to that bar with Xander, but did I also see Faith at the bar? I know I wasn't drunk so why couldn't I piece this together. Faith has really fucked up my head. Faith. There she was walking right in front of me.

I called out, "Hey Faith?"

Faith turned back and smiled. "Buffy?"

I preferred B but maybe that was the dream bit. "Good night, last night?"

"Well after you guys bailed out on me, my friends also cancelled so I just went home." Faith sounded kind of pissed off.

"Ohhh god." I realised I just had the most amazing sex in a dream! "I mean I'm sorry."

"Na it's good, I'm five by five. I just had an early night. But somehow I'm still late for work!" Faith lit a cigarette. "D'ya want one?"

"Maybe later." I was still stuck on her 'five by five' comment. I love the way she talked it was so sexy. "I'm late too!" I chipped in, in my feeble attempt to hold a normal conversation with her, without giving away I was so desperately in love with her.

"So is he okay? Andrew...was it?" Faith said mockingly.

I smiled to myself. "Angel. Yeah. I guess so."

"So you didn't go to see him?" Faith asked.

I wondered why she was so concerned and it made me think that she was a little bit jealous at the thought of me with my ex. "Faith it's so over. I just went home after we split and I… er…" _Had my brains fucked out by you…_ "also had an early night." I continued as I removed my head out of the gutter.

"Angel is such a girlie name. I thought maybe you were…"

"Oh god no.." I said it as a knee-jerk reaction. But I was perplexed as to why I shuddered at the thought of it when all I could think about was how badly I wanted to taste Faith. In every sense of the word. "Ok that came out a bit…"

"No, no. It came out right. Not everyone is into a little girl-on-girl." Faith flicked her cigarette onto the road as we approached our work's building.

"No I didn't say that…" I argued.

"So you are?" Faith interrupted.

"What? Faith? What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get to know you, B." Oh my god she said B like in the dream. "Wait I can call you B right?"

I nodded. "You might be the first and last."

Faith looked lost. "Huh… I feel like we've had this before?"

"Me too." I stared into Faith's deep brown eyes. "Faith your eyes." I started to feel myself go, I felt like I was in my dream again. Faith seemed to be moving closer to me, but I snapped out of what I could only describe as a trance and looked away. "How do you get your eye make-up like that?" I totally don't know where that came from, but I was scared. I didn't know what was happening to me. What was real? And that moment felt too real. I knew I wasn't dreaming and I was scared to feel her lips on mine.

Faith shook her head. "You're really something else B. I can't figure you out." Faith left to go to her office.

I stood and watched her in amazement. What just happened? Why was she trying to figure me out? Why was I having the weirdest conversations with her? I couldn't tell if she wanted to out me or if she wanted to let me know she was out and available? Okay 'available' bit was wishful thinking but something was really weird about us. Weird in a good way… sort of.

I walked to my office and slumped at my desk. Xander wasn't there. My boss came over to see if I was okay. First time being late I guess he was worried.

"You okay Buffy?" he asked. "Not like you to be late."

He was right. "Yeah I'm sorry, I'll stay over to make the time up. Has Xander called in sick?"

"He hasn't turned up again." My boss looked annoyed as he walked off.

Xander was always late and since I'd known him he hadn't done a full week. But I wasn't about to spend any time thinking about that I had my own problems. Well problem. One big fat lesbian problem. I stared blankly at my computer screen thinking why Faith was the way she was. It really felt like she was flirting with me. Surely there's a thin line between innocent gestures and outright flirting? She was coming on to be… surely? Right? I dunno. Why did I have so many questions? Even that was a fucking question! I wanted answers. But I certainly wasn't going to get them whilst sat at my desk.

I waited 10, maybe 15 minutes before I stood up to make a coffee, but I got an email alert and just because I am wired that way I sat back down to read it. From Faith Lehane. Faith? Oh my god I think I was ready to pass out. I opened the email, Faith was asking me if I wanted to go for a cigarette. Hell yes! That wasn't my exact answer. I wanted to avoid people so I suggested we met at reception and have it outside, where we'd be alone. Again that last bit wasn't in the email. I was so riled up at all these questions I had inside and wanted to get the answers which only Faith could tell.

I grabbed my stuff and headed down to the reception desk. I hadn't really noticed what Faith was wearing when we walked into work but I got an eyeful as she walked towards me. Short, short denim skirt, white low cut top and fuck me now boots. I mean knee high. Head. Out. Of. Gutter. B.

"B?"

I was zoned out.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah sorry." I smiled as we walked out of the revolving doors. "Lack of sleep."

"Tell me about it! I'm so fucking bored though." Faith revealed as she lit her cigarette. She offered me one.

I took it and she held out her lighter and clicked it. I've always found this action a little odd. Either people did it because they liked you or they didn't trust where your hands had been… I wasn't inclined to think the latter. And I much preferred the former.

I lit my cigarette and asked, "How did you get my email?"

"Just checked the directory and low and behold there was only one 'Buffy'!"

"Ah right." There was a short silence, whilst I was wondering why she took the effort to find my email and ask me to go out for a cigarette. "Faith?" I said looking directly into her eyes. Faith looked back as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Have you ever been in a situation where you like someone but for whatever reason, you can't say anything to them?"

"Not really. I like to be upfront about things. Why are you liking someone and not saying anything?" Faith enquired.

I took a deep breath, swallowed hard and had to just come clean, because I was tired of the guessing game. "Yeah. Kind of. I don't know. I… okay yes." I said finally as I closed my eyes. As I opened them some ash flew into my eye. "Ow!"

"Come ere!" Faith said as she saw me struggling. She flicked her cigarette and held my eye open with her thumbs on my eyelids. She blew gently into it, causing me to force close my eye. "Hold on, baby!" She meant baby as a child baby not in the affectionate way a couple would say to each other.

None the less I was taken aback. "What are you doing to me Faith?" Our eyes were locked. Suddenly there was no ash in my eye and my world seemed to have stopped as Faith released her grip on my eye and continued to stare at me. I could feel her warm breath on me. I really needed her to kiss me so I could kiss her back. It was now or never.

"Let's get out of here!" She said as she looked away and ruined the moment.

"Faith?" I didn't really know what else to say.

"I can't be fucked with work, it's the weekend."

"It's Thursday Faith!" I informed her.

"Yeah, fine, let it be the beginning of OUR weekend. Come on, you in or out?" Faith was practically leaving.

I did have all my stuff with me. I could just text my boss and say I had to go home suddenly. "Okay!" I said with a little reluctance in my voice.

Faith smiled as she linked my arm and we headed into town.

We went to the same bar as the previous night. As we got to the bar Faith asked, "Wanna taste of my poison?"

Her last word didn't register properly as I felt a tingle go through me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My poison; whiskey." Faith confirmed.

"Ah right. I totally thought you said… ah never mind. I don't know Faith. It's like 11.15, I normally wait til midday!" I mocked.

"Come on B. Live a little." Faith encouraged me.

"Hmmm…Okay but if I don't like it…"

"I'll make you like it." Faith commanded. "Go and grab a seat I'll get them."

I found a quiet spot and sat down wondering what was in store for me. Faith was really making me want her more. I watched her as she ordered our drinks. I could feel my head going in the gutter as I stared at her ass, legs, those boots. She was really hot. If I was scared before, I was at that point truly petrified. Part of me wished Xander had never asked me that damn question. But part of me was sure it wasn't Xander's doing. It was all me. I still would have seen her that day in the canteen when our eyes met for the first time. We still would have had our first conversation in the smoking room. And I would still be feeling the way I do about Faith. I know I would have still had that hot dream. Jesus, I feel myself getting wet just thinking about her tongue exploring the depths of my pussy.

Faith was coming over to me with our drinks. I smiled at her as she came over and sat next to me. "So who's this lucky guy that's got you all worked up?" Faith took a gulp of her drink.

"Faith… it's not…" I wanted to say it's not a guy but I didn't have it in me. I took a large gulp of my whiskey and almost threw up in my mouth.

"Whoa, girl. Take it easy!"

"Faith this is disgusting." I took another gulp. "But I get the feeling I can get totally wasted on this!" I added.

"That's the idea B. Release all those inhibitions, I can so desperately see you have. Just let the whiskey take over for a bit." Faith sat back in her chair as she polished off her whiskey. The sunlight directly on her made her glow. I couldn't help but stare. Surely she knew I was getting an eyeful. "Like what you see B?" Faith looked at me.

"Faith. I'm sorry. I can't…" I stood up but Faith grabbed my hand. We looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"I like it too B." Faith revealed as she pulled herself up. "I look at myself in the mirror and think 'damn you're hot'!"

"Faith!" I pulled away from her.

"B. Stop being so uptight girlfriend. I know I'm hot and I see you checking me out. Don't you see me checking you out?"

"No! And I don't know what you mean. I'm just… I…"

"I…I… I…" Faith mocked. She kind of growled in frustration as she cupped my face and moved her lips onto mine. What the fuck was happening people? Is Faith kissing me or am I dreaming again? Her lips brushed softly against mine. Okay this was really happening. I parted my lips allowing her tongue access and she did. Then she stopped. "Okay? Now stop wondering and get some more drinks in." Faith said nonchalantly as she sat back down.

I turned away almost robotically as I tried to make sense of what just happened. As I walked to the bar I looked back and noticed Faith was staring at me. She was definitely checking my ass out! So glad I decided to wear a short skirt because my legs were on show and I knew she was digging them. I got our drinks and came back to our table a little nervous about the kiss. "So, what was that?"

"Don't tell me you need a reminder?" Faith joked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Uhmm." I began.

"B. It's no big. You gotta stop over analyzing. Didn't you like?"

"No, it was nice. Unexpected. But nice."

"Nice? That was hot and you know it." Faith declared.

"Yes. Ok. It was hot." I admitted. "It's just I've never been kissed by a girl before." I smiled as I took a swig of my drink I was really starting to like the effect whiskey was having on our situation. Who knows what will come of this after a few more.

Yes, who knew?

**TBC**


End file.
